


The Worst Birthday Present

by SweetDreamsDarling



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Blind Character, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, References to Depression, Sad Phil, Sad with a Happy Ending, Supportive dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 18:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12304854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetDreamsDarling/pseuds/SweetDreamsDarling
Summary: Phil Lester wakes up on his birthday to find he's gone blind, he doesn't know how he's going to cope but Dan is determined to help him.





	The Worst Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on here, posted on phils-quotation-marks (tumblr) first!  
> If anyone wants more, please comment as I feel the ending is pretty rushed

The day Phil turned 29 was also the day he went blind. He could remember it all, the panic that set in when he opened his eyes to nothing. He laughed, thinking he was in a dream, but the panic was still there. “Phil? Happy birthday!” Dan said as he laughed, Phil could hear the footsteps as the slightly younger boy walked into his room. “D-Dan?” His voice was shaking as he spoke.   
“Yeah?” He sounded full of concern, “What’s wrong? Phil? Oh God, don’t cry.” He’d felt the weight of Dan sitting on the bed and his hand on his own. “I can’t see. I’m scared Dan, there’s nothing.”   
And hour later, the two men were waiting to be seen by a doctor.   
That was the day Phil went blind, and his life got turned around. 

A year had passed since that day, and they were still learning things about the whole situation. It was a perpetual cycle for Phil, he’d find something he couldn’t do, get angry, cry, then he’d be okay for a while until it happened again. Each time, it broke Dan’s heart. He’d watch Phil drop something, or stumble over, and see as he began to lash out at the things around him. Most of the time, before Phil could cause much damage, Dan would run to him and hold him until the tears stopped and Phil was calmer, but no matter how much he saw, Dan would never be able to understand. 

Dan had his arms around Phil, he was very much use to being the little spoon but insisted Phil woke up in his arms on his birthday. He watched as the older man smiled in his sleep, his pale lips stretching in a smile that could solve all their problems was the first thing he noticed, and then Phil’s eyes opening. For a moment, Dan became hopeful that Phil could see again, that maybe it was just a bad year, but when he spoke and his eyes didn’t meet Dan’s, he got whisked back to reality. “Good morning, Birthday Boy.” Dan kissed Phil’s forehead; a flawless quiff always seemed to be uncovering it by morning. “Good morning Howell.” Phil was smiling one of the widest smiles he had since he’d gone blind and it warmed Dan’s heart to see him like it. “G'day Lester.” They laughed, the sound filling the room and washing away the tension that Dan had, he’d expected Phil to be upset. Expected an outburst of fury about what had happened. To that day, they didn’t know what caused the blindness, and it pained Phil to think about it. 

After a while of cuddling and complaining that the bed was too warm for them to get up, Phil needed to use the bathroom. He cursed as felt Dan’s arms unfold around him and he stumbled when getting up. They’d lived in their apartment long enough for him to know his way around and he was thankful for that. Phil used his hands to feel around to help him to the door, but Dan panicked. Phil couldn’t be in the same room as his present. He ran into the main room and pretended that he’d come to guide Phil to the bathroom.   
“Dan, I’m fine.” He said, but his voice was appreciative. “Well, I wished to help you. Problem?” He put his hands around Phil’s waist and guided him towards the bathroom, looking quickly at the present that was in the corner of the room, threatening to make a noise. He tapped his lips quickly before letting Phil go to the bathroom, letting him have his privacy. 

The toilet flushed and Dan was pacing anxiously. “Phil? You need to come into the main room, your present is here.” Dan called, the he heard his boyfriend mumble. “I said no presents!” He said, rounding the corner and letting Dan pull him to the couch. “Well, this is special.” He was giggling, “Susan, come here!” He patted the chair and Phil felt a weight on his thighs. “D-Dan? What is it?”  
“I thought I’d get you a guide dog, I know it’s not much, but it’ll help with your independence.” Phil was tearing up then, and Dan felt tears slip down his own cheeks. “Gosh, I love you.” Dan gave in and threw himself down next to Phil, cuddling his boyfriend as they both cried. “We’re going to be okay. Both of us will.” Phil said, his smile came back as he felt how lucky he was to have Dan in his life.


End file.
